


Dream

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Imagination, Love, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're laying there after a long terrifying day, including a hunt that almost got you killed, wrapped up comfortably in his arms. He stares deep into your eyes as you stare back into his.<br/>Dean smiles and whispers.</p><p>"Sh, I've got you. Go on to sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

"So, can I come over?" You ask, reaching into your purse to pull out your car keys. Clicking the button repeatedly to locate your car in the parking lot. "Yes, I'm leaving Wal-Mart right now. I can be there," You pull your phone away from your ear to glance at the time. "I can be there by three." You respond, hearing your car beeping at you from a distance. You sigh and head in it's direction. "Yes, I've got some chips and dip." Approaching your car, you pop open the back to put in the single bag of groceries. "Alright, see you soon." You hang up and close the back hatch and then walk over to pop open the driver side door; pulling yourself up into the car. Turning the key and starting your car, the radio suddenly turns on and you instantly hear your favorite song. Smiling and singing along, you reverse out of the parking place and start trying to get yourself out of the Wal-Mart parking lot. After getting on the main road, and your favorite song ending, you hear your phone ringing. You reach over to the passenger seat and pull out your phone from your purse, you answer it. "Hello?" You answered, keeping your eyes focused on the road.

"I was thinking we could watch Supernatural as soon as you get here!" Your friend says calmly, however you don't remain calm. Supernatural, your favorite TV show in the history of TV shows, has been around for ten seasons. Angels, Demons, and ghosts... oh my! You love the show and everything to do with it. Trying to contain a fangirl moment, you laugh and agree with her...then hang up. 

Arriving at her house, you pulled up beside her Jeep and turned off your car. You hopped out and completely ignored the groceries in the back of your car. You head up to the door and are greeted by your friend, and her dog, almost instantly. After saying your hellos, you both head inside and instead of talking, or 'catching up' with each other, you both head straight for the living room where your friend has a huge flat screen television. Hardly containing your excited that your friend is showing interest in the show, you sit down and stare at her with a big smile as she turns on the TV and pulls up Netflix. 

"What season, and what episode?" Your friend asks, you smile and chuckle a bit before answering.

"Stay clear of Season 5 for now, that's when a lot of Hell happens and that usually scares people off." You explain. "I always like to show my friends Yellow Fever, Season 4 episode 6." You smile, and your friend raises an eyebrow at you. 

"You've memorized the show?" She asks, turning her attention to the TV to locate the episode 'Yellow Fever'. You nod, chuckle, and pull your legs up underneath of you to sit comfortably on your friends couch.

"Of course." You answer with an evil smirk, your friend laughs and locates the episode. Hitting play, she walks over to turn off the lights, then she joins you on the couch. You smile, trying to contain your fangirling, and watch as the episode starts. Suddenly, your mind goes elsewhere. You think of Dean Winchester. You think of what it would be like to know him. You try to imagine what life would be like with him. You close your eyes as the episode continues playing, your friend intently watching the episode with a smile on her face. You picture Dean laying beside you, cuddling you in his arms to comfort you while you sleep. You imagine waking up to his smile, and him whispering to you peacefully. You think of life as Dean Winchester's girlfriend. How protective he'd be of you. How kind he'd treat you. He'd respect you, care for you, love you. He'd be the ideal boy friend, possibly even the best husband. He'd be amazing. Feeling breath on your face, you open your eyes and see Dean smiling at you. You're laying under a thick bedspread; cuddled up in his arms. He smiles and whispers...

"What were you dreaming of?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this into a story...thoughts?


End file.
